


Lonely Christmas

by BAColeNC



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAColeNC/pseuds/BAColeNC
Summary: Twas the day before Christmas an all through Paris families and friends are gathering in celebration.  Except for Marinette.  Alya and Nino are out of the country, and Adrien, her husband of three years, is away on a business trip.  Because of that and the fact that her parents were killed three months ago in a car accident she's alone for the first time in her life.Until she wasn't
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Lonely Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few years after Choices and Decisions, but is a stand alone.
> 
> Marinette is 22 years old

Lonely Christmas

Marinette walked along the sidewalk, glad that she had grabbed a heavier coat when she left her apartment that morning. A surprisingly strong cold front had passed through and not only was it below freezing, it was snowing. As she walked she passed clusters of happy people making last minute purchases while on their way home for Christmas Eve dinner. Her day had started earlier then usual as she had gone with Adrien to the airport to see him off on his business trip for Miraculous Designs.

Four years ago, Gabriel Agreste had been uncovered as Hawk Moth, and he and Nathalie had been tried and convicted of a variety of crimes. Adrien had been cleared and inherited Gabriel Fashion. The first thing he did was change the name to Miraculous Designs, the second thing he did was propose to Marinette.

Now Marinette was 22, happily married for the last three years, and had split her own brand, MDC Designs, off from her being a designer at Miraculous. She had spent her day spending time with the design team at Miraculous at their office party. Now she was walking down the sidewalk, alone, and uncertain as to what she was going to do for the night as Adrien would not be back until the afternoon tomorrow, Christmas Day.

Sighing in resignation, Marinette stopped and looked around to see where she was. Her eyes widened in shock when she found that she was standing in front of 12 Rue Gotlieb, what used to be her parents bakery and her family home.

Marinette felt her eyes sting with unshed tears as she remembered three months back, when she got a phone call from Alya. The budding reporter had been covering a story when she witnessed the car accident that claimed Tom and Sabine, her parents. Tom had suffered a heart attack at the wheel and had died before the car had struck a lamppost, and Sabine had died on the operating table even as doctors were working to save her life.

Marinette turned to cross the street and put some distance between herself and the memories the place held. Just as she turned a car crossed in front of her, it's wheels riding along the gutter, slamming her with a wave of slush and snow melt. The impact staggering the noirette and she ended up sitting down hard with her back against the front of the bakery.

As she felt the water trickling in around her neck, she shook her head, to clear it, and heard a worried feminine voice.

“Mon Dieu, are you alright, Miss? Pierre, get out here, quickly!”

Marinette was dimly aware that gentle hands were helping her to her feet and she was brought into a building.

“The poor girl is drenched.” the woman said, as Marinette felt herself settled into a chair. “Elena, bring some towels.”

Marinette felt a soft cloth gently patting her face, drying it. She groaned softly as she recognized the scent, cinnamon, sugar and fruit. The cloth was usually used to wipe down the shelves of the pastry displays.

“Miss, can you hear me?” a deep male voice said softly.

“Unngg, yeah, um, yes I can hear you.” Marinette replied, then managed to get her eyelids to cooperate and open. She gasped softly when she saw that she was seated at a table in the front of the bakery, her shivering no longer entirely caused by the icy water that soaked her clothes. This was the first time in two months that she set foot in any bakery, let alone this one.

“Elena! Where are those towels?”

Marinette looked to her left, toward the source of the voice and found herself looking at a fortyish brown haired woman, whose chocolate brown eyes were looking back, deeper into the bakery.

“Here, mama.” a younger version of the woman said as she trotted into the room with a bundle of towels in her arms.

“Ah, good, now let's get this coat off of you so we can see about drying you off.”

Marinette looked down and unzipped her coat, then pulled her arms from the sleeves. She gasped when she saw the small puddle on the floor, the water still dripping from her coat. “Oh no, I'm so sorry!”

“Honey, it's alright, just a little water on the floor.” the woman said, then realized that Marinette was shivering, and that her coral colored blouse was also soaked, her bralette barely visible through the silk. “Oh, sweetheart you're soaked through.” she gasped. “Pierre, cover down here for a bit, while I get this young lady into hot shower, and some dry, warm clothes.” she said. “Elena give me a hand.”

“Marinette.” Marinette said softly. “My name is Marinette.”

“Pleased to meet you Marinette, my name is Lara Leland, and this is my daughter Elena.” she said, “Are you sure you're alright?” she asked when she noticed that Marinette was unsteady on her feet.

“Just cold and wet, oh and the beginnings of a headache.” Marinette replied through chattering teeth. “I hate to be an imposition, but that hot shower sounds awful good.”

Lara and Elena helped Marinette up the stairs behind the counter and up into the living area. “Now, go in there and hand your clothes out and I'll have Elena give them a wash and dry.”

Marinette nodded and slipped into the bathroom. A moment later the door opened slightly and, wrapped in a towel, she handed her clothes out. She started to close the door, but stopped when Elena gasped. “Something wrong?” she asked.

“Elena?” Lara prodded, as he daughter looked closely at the sodden bundle.

“No, not wrong, but these, these are MDC originals.” Elena said awed. “And I don't mean from an MDC line, these aren't part of any line MDC has released.”

Marinette smiled softly. “You're correct, Elena, I'll explain after my shower.”

“That'll be fine.” Lara said, and she watched as Marinette closed the door. “Now, go get those washed.” she said to her daughter.

A short time later Marinette sighed contentedly. The shower had done two things, well, three actually. First it had cleaned off the residue of the street water that had soaked her. Second it had warmed her up, and third it had relaxed her some. She now stood in front of the sink, rinsing out her underwear. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, and a larger towel was wrapped just under her armpits and reached almost to her knees. Now that the rinse water was clear, she used a hair dryer to blow them dry. After a time she turned to dryer off and found that they were dry. She had just slipped her panties back on when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door just enough to look out and saw Elena.

“Umm, these should fit.” she said, holding out a bundle. “Also, mother told me to tell you that she's expecting you for dinner.”

“Thank you, I'm honored.” she said then closed the door. She found that she had been given a pair of pink sweat pants, and a matching T-shirt. She was glad that her bra and panty set were white and wouldn't show through. She quickly dressed, and hung the towels where they belonged and headed for the kitchen.

“I'm glad they fit.” Lara said when she saw Marinette enter the room. “I hope you don't mind that they're some or Elena's old clothes.”

“No, I don't mind.” Marinette said as she looked down at herself. Pink was her favorite color after all. “Umm, about dinner, I don't want to be an imposition. I can call my driver and have him pick me up.”

Lara looked over from the pot she had been stirring. “And go where? Home to an empty apartment?” she asked. “Please, I'm offering my hospitality to you.” she crossed over and put her hand on Marinette's shoulder. “No one should be alone tonight and tomorrow. Please, honor my family by joining us.”

Marinette sighed softly, wondering if the older woman realized how much Marinette didn't want to be alone. She sighed softly. “I'm sorry, I meant no offense. I'll gladly stay the night.” she said. She and Lara looked toward the entrance when someone cleared their throat.

“Ah, you're here for that explanation I promised.” Marinette said to Elena.

“Yes.” the teenager said, and presented a small bundle to Marinette.

Marinette took the garment, a pair of pants with a floral print, and she smiled softly as she looked it over. “This is from the very first line MDC released.” she said.

“Right,” Elena said, and indicated the tag at the waistband of the pants.

“Also here.” Marinette said. “This is the MDC monograph. It's a form of stylized signature. The right leg of the 'M' forms the back of the 'D' and the 'C' acts as a table for them.”

Elena looked where Marinette indicated. “Okay, I see it, made up by the leaves on the stem of the flower.” she said then looked at Marinette in curiosity. “How do you know about that, and how do you have a bespoke MDC outfit?”

Marinette smiled. “How is it you recognized my clothes as being MDC originals?”

“Well, like these pants, the waistband of your skirt was double stitched.” she replied, then proceeded to list a few other things that would only pertain to an MDC garment.

Marinette chuckled when the teen wound down, and glanced over at Lara. “Let me guess, she wants to be a designer just like MDC?”

“How. . .how do you know?” Elena gasped.

“Well, there is one thing you missed.” Marinette began turning the pants she held inside out, and held up one of the pockets. “My signature is on every garment.”

Elena looked where Marinette indicated and saw the stitching spelling out 'Marinette' in cursive script.

The smile on Marinette's face broadened as she watched the younger woman's reaction. “My full name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Agreste.” she said softly. “I'm MDC.”

Both women gasped in surprise.

“But you don't look. . .” Elena muttered under her breath, then dashed into the living area. A moment later she came back with a magazine, which she opened to a well used page.

“Oh, wow, I haven't had that hairstyle for a while.” Marinette said when she saw the photograph. “Let's see if I can get close.” she added as she quickly combed her fingers through her hair and divided it into two pigtails. “Now what do you think?”

In her shock, Elena dropped the magazine, and her eyes widened. “Oh my gosh, it is you!” she gasped then looked as though she was trying to figure something out. “But you're rich. How can you be alone?”

“Elena!” Lara chastised her daughter.

Marinette sighed softly, looking out the window. “Money may do many things, but it can't buy friendship.” she said softly, and looked wistfully out the window over the sink. “and it can't bring back the dead.” she looked around the kitchen and living room. “or banish memories.” she whispered.

“Wait a minute.” Lara said. “Dupain-Cheng?” she asked. “They used to. . .”

“. . .own this bakery. Tom and Sabine, they were my parents, this is where I grew up.”

Lara blinked. “Of course, that's why being here bothers you so much.”

Marinette nodded, then looked down. “When I got hit by that water I had just turned to cross the street and leave, then you helped me in here.” she said softly, then sighed heavily. “I haven't been inside any bakery, let alone this one in a little over two months, since. . .since my parent's accident.” she looked up at Lara. “Don't get me wrong, I appreciate your help and hospitality, and I thank you for, well being friendly to me, as you said no one should be alone at this time.”

“Wait a minute.” Elena said. “I remember the newspaper, you got married.” she tilted her head to one side. “Why aren't you with your husband?”

“Elena Marie Leland, mind your manners!” Lara scolded.

Marinette smiled softly if sadly. She couldn't help it, thinking of Adrien always made her smile. “Yes, Elena, I'm married. My husband is Adrien Agreste, CEO of Miraculous Designs.”

“Called away on business?” Lara asked softly, and Marinette nodded.

“He should be back in time for dinner tomorrow.”

“Let me guess, this is the first time he's been gone like this.” Lara said, and Marinette nodded.

Lara nodded. “Would you like to help with dinner, here tonight?”

“Mama!” Elena cried, “You can't ask her to help cook. She's. . .she's. . . MDC.” she added not seeing how Marinette's face lit up at the request.

“And who would be cooking tonight at my house?” Marinette asked the teen.

“Your personal chef.” she replied. “Rich people have them.”

Marinette smiled softly, and thought back to Adrien's life. “Yes, that's true, but as I said, I grew up here, in a bakery. While it's true we had money, we were far from rich. Having the luxury of a house staff, chef, maid, etcetera is something I can't justify to myself to have.”

“What about your husband, does he cook?”

“Pssh, Adrien? Cook?” Marinette said with a laugh. "If we depended on his skills in the kitchen, well I will admit we wouldn't starve, but we'd probably come pretty close.” she said, then looked thoughtful. “I will admit that he is improving. He does make a decent quiche, and crepes. Now what can I help with?”

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It was a while later and they sat down to dinner.

“Marinette, as our guest I ask you to say grace.” Pierre said.

“Oh, of course.” Marinette replied blushing slightly. She thought for a moment then nodded to herself, as they all held hands. “We give thanks for the bounty which we are about to receive. We thank thee Lord for these thy gifts, for life and health and every good and hope that one day that we will dine in paradise with Thee.” she paused for a moment then continued. “Watch over those who are not with us now, on the night of Jesus birth, keeping them safe. Amen”

“Amen.” the family chorused, and began passing around the platters and bowls of food.

“Thank you, Marinette, I'm sure that your friends and Adrien are thinking of you as well.” Lara said.

Marinette nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

The meal went on normally with conversations going back and forth, and Marinette found herself laughing at a pun that Pierre made.

“Oh, Papa, you 're puns are as awful as always.” she laughed, her laughter dieing in the sudden silence from the others. “I. . .umm. . .I'm sorry.” she said.

“Marinette, it's alright.” Lara said, seeing how pale her guest had gotten and how wide her eyes went in shock.

“I'm sorry.” Marinette gasped again, then quickly stood and dashed from the room.

The trio stared at where Marinette had left their sight, then Pierre stood.

“I'll talk to her.” he said softly, and followed. _'It's not like she can go far.'_ he thought to himself as he headed up the stairs. He caught up to her when he reached the bottom of the steps to his daughter's room. The sound of a sniffle stopped him before he rounded the corner, as did the voices.

“I'm such an idiot, but I didn't want to be alone tonight, Tikki. I didn't realize how much it would hurt.” Marinette's tearful voice said.

Pierre's forehead furrowed when he heard another voice reply. It was high pitched and faint.

“It's going to be alright, Marinette, they're good people. I'm sure that you didn't offend. . .”

The voice cut off when Pierre shifted his feet and a floorboard creaked.

“Who's there?” Marinette called out.

Pierre went around the corner and saw Marinette sitting on the third step, her feet on the one below, her knees drawn up to her chest.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.”

“May I join you?”

Marinette shrugged her shoulders. “I guess. It is your house after all.”

Pierre moved up and sat beside her. “I know I don't know exactly how you feel, but I can guess.” he said. “From what I can tell you've never been alone for any length of time, let alone on a holiday. That can be really scary, and if I heard right, you're not used to being scared.”

“What do you mean, what did you hear?”

“Well, you're not an idiot, and no you didn't offend me, and I'd like to think that Tikki is right and we're good people.”

Marinette's eyes went wide. “Wait! You know about Tikki?!”

“Calm down.” Pierre soothed. “I promise to keep your secret, but in a manner of speaking, yes, I know about a creature that I guess is named Tikki and it's tie to Ladybug.”

“How?”

“Quite a few years ago, not long after Ladybug showed up to fight akumas I was in an alley, kinda taking a page from Tom Dupain's book. He distributed his leftover stock to the homeless shelters, I took a more direct approach and gave the pastries and breads we would bake at school to those who either didn't want to or couldn't use a shelter. Well like I said I was in an alley and had just given out the last of the items I had that night when Ladybug landed about ten feet in front of me, her back to me. Before I could make my presence known to her she said 'Tikki, spots off' and pink light passed from her feet to her head and left a young girl standing there with a small red being floating beside her.” Pierre paused, gauging Marinette's reaction. “It gave me a horrified look, and I quickly used hand signals to let it know that I didn't see anything. Tikki talked the young lady into not turning around and they left the alley. I never saw the girl's face and had no idea who she was.”

“Tikki, he knows.” Marinette said softly. “This is not good, he can't know.”

“Hey, I get it.” Pierre said softly. “You're with people you don't know, and in a place that has a ton of memories for you.” he soothed. “Under that kind of stress I'd talk to myself too. I mean it is just the two of us here.” he patted her knee. “I've read enough to know how important a secret identity is, and yours is safe with me.” he assured her then stood. “Now, please came back to the table, your dinner is getting cold.” he said and turned to leave.

“Pierre.” Marinette called softly, stopping him a few steps away. “Thank you.”

Pierre gasped when Tikki came floating up in front of Marinette. “I was right, he is good people.” she said.

“Tikki!” Marinette whisper shouted.

“You know you're making it hard for me to deny you exist, right?” Pierre asked as he reached out and touched Tikki with his index finger. “But that is exactly what I'll do if asked.” he added as Tikki giggled.

A short time later they were back at the table.

“You know, Marinette, you were right.” Pierre said. “My pun do knead work.” he said pantomiming kneading dough.

“Oh, I don't know, Pierre, you were on a roll.” Marinette shot back.

There was silence for a moment then they all broke out laughing.

A short time later they were finishing up dessert when Marinette's phone rang. Lara noticed how the noirette's face lit up, then fell slightly when she saw who was calling.

“Excuse me, please.” Marinette said and stepped away from the table and answered the call. “Hey, Colleen, merry Christmas.” she said. “No, I'm not at home. Yes, I'm alright, and I know where my GPS says I am, and I assure you that I'm with friends and good company. Yes I will, and thank you.” she ended the call and turned back to the table. “My head of security.” she said. “Checking to make sure I'm alright.”

“It's good to know you have people looking out for you.” Lara said, knowing that the younger woman had hoped it was her husband calling.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It was several hours and two movies later and Marinette was in the guest room, getting ready for bed.

“Are you sure you're going to be alright?” Lara asked.

Marinette was sitting on the edge of the bed half turned toward the older woman who was sitting on the foot of it. Her left foot was tucked up under her and her left hand was absently smoothing over the duvet.

“Yeah.” she replied, giving the brunette a weak smile. “Like I told Elena before. . .memories.” She looked around the room, unchanged from when she called this place home. “I can't remember how many times I've made this bed, and readied this room for a visitor. For Adrien when he would visit, or for my uncle from China, but mostly for my Nonna Gina, when she would come for the holidays.” she smiled fondly at the memories. “She would tease Papa about him and maman only giving her one grandchild to spoil, and papa would tease her back saying that if she and grandpa should have had more children so she would have more grandchildren that way.” she paused and sighed. “Then maman would huff at both of them and tell them that I was enough and worthy of being doted on and she doubted that another child would be as good a daughter as I was.” she wiped at her eyes. “They would laugh, and we'd all end up in a huddle hug.”

Marinette looked up with tears flowing. “I miss them so much.”

“Oh, honey I know you do.” Lara said and wrapped Marinette in a hug. “and there is nothing wrong with that. You loved them and they loved you.”

Marinette nodded and managed to keep her tears and sobs at bay. “I really appreciate all you've done for me, but right now I think I need some sleep, and to be alone.

“Of course. Good night.” Lara said and helped her guest lay down and pulled the covers up.

Lara closed the door behind her and turned to leave, stopping when she head crying on the other side. Sighing heavily she headed for the kitchen, and found her husband putting the dishes away from the drying rack. “I wish there was something more we could do for her.” she said.

Pierre nodded, knowing how his wife felt. “We're doing all we can, honey.”

Lara hummed in agreement then stared at the counter. “How did that get here?” she asked, going over and picking up the phone that was on the counter. The screen lit up on a message thread. “It's Marinette's.” she said, then thought for a moment.

“What are you cooking up in that head of yours?” Pierre asked, recognizing the look on her face.

“Trying to help.” Lara said, typing on the phone.

Mari: You still awake?

Adrien: Yeah, I'm four hours behind you here.

Mari: Can you call me at XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A moment later Lara's phone rang. “Hello,”

“You're not Marinette. Who are you and what have you done with my wife?”

“Mr. Agreste, calm down. My name is Lara Leland, and yes I am calling about Marinette, but only because she's in my guest bedroom crying herself to sleep.”

There was silence on the line for a moment. “She's what?”

“In a nutshell she's lonely.” Lara said. “It's Christmas eve and she's all alone, probably for the first time in her life. You're away on business, her friends are out of the country visiting their family, and her parents were killed three months ago in a car accident. When I first saw her this evening she was wandering around, not paying attention to where she was going, and was startled to find herself in front of our bakery.”

Lara heard Adrien huff, “She told me she'd be alright.” he muttered. “Wait a minute a bakery.” he gasped. “Would you tell me your address please.”

“Of course, 12 Rue Gotlieb, 21st arrondissement Paris France.”

“Oh no.” Adrien groaned.

“Exactly, so not only is she lonely, she's dealing with the memories of this place. Now I don't like to poke my nose where it's not asked, but I've got an idea.” Lara said.

“What would that be?” Adrien asked then listened as Lara talked.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Marinette woke at a knock on the door. “Yes.” she called out.

“Breakfast is almost ready.” Lara's voice said from the other side.

“Okay, I'll be right out.” she replied and got out of the bed. She smoothed the covers down then changed into the clothes that she had yesterday, glad that they had been washed. “Good morning.” she said as she walked into the living area. Her eyes were closed as she stretched and yawned as she walked.

“And here I thought I'd be the only one to see you with bedhead.” a voice said.

Lara and Pierre smiled softly at Marinette's reaction.

“It's not like I'm planning. . .” the noirette began then like a deer in the beam of headlights, she froze in place, her eyes snapped open and she turned toward the source of the voice.

“Merry Christmas, Princess.”

“Adrien!” she squealed, snapping from her shock and launching herself into his open arms. “Oh it's good to hold you.” she said as he wrapped him in a hug. Suddenly she stiffened and pulled out of the embrace. “Wait, how? Aren't you supposed to be in New York?”

“Well, not all of us.” a voice said from behind Marinette.

She turned, instantly recognizing the voice, her mouth hanging open when she saw the couple standing beside the couch. “Alya! Nino!” she gasped then crossed over to them and wrapped them in a three way hug.

“Mari?” Alya asked when she felt Marinette's breath hitch when Adrien joined the hug.

Marinette nodded. “Huddle hug.” she said softly, then stood on her own. “It's been a while.” she added, then took a deep breath. “Now what are you three doing here?”

“That you owe to your hostess.” Adrien replied, taking her hand and smiling when she intertwined their fingers. “She scared the daylights out of me when she texted me from your phone to call a different number.”

“Let's just say he was alarmed when it wasn't your voice on the line.” Lara put in. “After a brief conversation I suggested that he come home immediately, and he agreed wholeheartedly.”

“After that call he called us.” Alya picked up. “Nino and I talked to our parents and decided that we had met enough of my family.”

“So I called up the flight crew of my jet and went to pick them up then came here as quickly as possible.” Adrien concluded.

“But didn't you have business in New York?”

Adrien's hand went to the back of his neck, and he blushed slightly. “The only reason that anyone was working was because I was there.” he replied. “Normally they shut down on the twenty-third of December and don't reopen until the seventh of January, so I was keeping people from their families, and myself from you.” he looked down at his lap as he fidgeted with his fingers. “I'm really sorry about that, Mari. Despite your assurance that you'd be alright, I should have known better.”

“Well breakfast is ready.” Lara announced, and they all sat down to eat.

“I want to thank you.” Alya said to Lara later as they stood in the kitchen. They both looked at Marinette and Adrien on the couch, holding hands and Marinette's head lay on his shoulder as they talked softly.

“It's easy to see they love each other very much.” Lara said.

Alya nodded. “They have for a very long time.” she said. “And like Adrien said, she told him that she would be fine with him gone, and I'm sure she believed it too, but like you said this was the first time she'd been alone with no friends or family to be with.”

“Well, I'm just glad I could be of help.” Lara said, then snapped her fingers. “That reminds me.” she said then went to a closet and pulled a box from it. “Marinette, I want to apologize for not getting this to you sooner, but it kept slipping out minds.” she said as she handed the box to Marinette.

“That was sitting by the door, outside, when we moved in.” Pierre said. “We don't know what's inside, but it's addressed to your parents.”

Marinette slit the tape with a nail file, and opened the box and removed some of the packing. “Oh!” she gasped when she saw the contents.

“Princess?” Adrien called when he saw her tearing up.

“Maman, Papa.” Marinette said softly as she held up two framed portraits, head shots of the two.

“Oh, wow!” Elena gasped taking another framed portrait from the box. “Your mother was beautiful, and obviously in love with your father.” she said looking at the picture.

Sabine was wearing a bright red gown with cherry blossoms embroidered on the front, and Tom was in a brown suit. They were holding each other's hands and looking into each other's eyes.

“I remember that Papa said something to her, but I didn't catch it, and it was in Mandarin.” Marinette said, then looked over at Adrien when he chuckled.

“He called her his beautiful lotus blossom.” he said.

“When were these taken, Mari?” Alya asked.

“Bug?” Adrien called as Marinette drew a ragged breath.

Pierre raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

“You know, Adrien, when we took them over to Miraculous on their anniversary.” Marinette said, then both her gaze and her voice lowered. “Just a few days before. . .” she trailed off and looked over at Adrien, her lower lip trembling. “I wish they were here, kitty.” she said tearfully.

“I know you do, Princess.” Adrien said pulling her into a hug. “But as long as they're in our hearts they aren't really gone.”

Marinette took a deep breath and pulled out of the hug and smiled at her husband. “You're right. They are here with us, because they're in our hearts and minds. Today is Christmas, a day to be spent with friends, old and new and with family.” She turned to face the Lelands. “I thank you for taking me in and treating me as family, and putting up with my personal issues. She said and held her arms open.

“It as our pleasure, Marinette.” Pierre said and they moved into a group hug.

“Merry Christmas, dear.” Lara said.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a few days late. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, and Happy New Year to all.
> 
> Thank you for reading please leave kudos/comment


End file.
